Just Call me Cupid!
by FloridasBluestAngel
Summary: Valentine's one-shot. Everyone at the 12th precinct is out of the Valentine's spirit. Emily feels bad for all of them and decides to do something about it. Will she succeed in getting everyone into the spirit or will it be one depressing Valentine's Day? Set around season 4. Coincides with my Living With Aunt Kate series.


AN: Happy Valentines Day! Small one shot about my OC Emily Beckett Roswell, wanting to help everyone at the precinct get into the romantic spirit of Valentine's Day. Set around the fourth season. Reviews are welcomed. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or it's characters.

* * *

Just call me Cupid!

It was the day before Valentine's Day here at the 12th precinct. But you wouldn't know that by just looking at everyone in the office. Everyone was so focused on their work and ignoring each other. I'd say it was just another ordinary day here in NYC. It was kind of depressing to see everyone lost in their work, so I decided to do something about it. No one should be down on such an exciting holiday filled with love, romance, and chocolate.

I was sitting at my aunt's desk as she worked on a case that the precinct was currently investigating. Ryan and Esposito were working at their own desks and Ryan looked kind of mopey today. Ryan looked at his cell phone and let out a low grumble.

"What's wrong with you?" Esposito asked.

"Jenny and I got into a little fight. She said she wanted to celebrate Valentine's Day tomorrow, but I told her we should skip it this year. Now she's angry with me," Ryan said.

"Man, that's rough. But I hear you. I was going to hang out with Lanie, but she seemed uninterested in the idea."

"Looks like we're all not going to have a good Valentine's this year."

Castle came in and said, "Well I'm spending my Valentine's with Alexis."

"You're spending it with your daughter?" Esposito asked.

"Well, yeah. It could be our last one together, since she's getting older."

"I guess that's pretty sweet," Ryan said.

"Cheer up guys. I'm sure everything will work out."

"Easy for you to say," Esposito mumbled.

"How about you Beckett?" Castle asked my aunt.

"I'm swamped at work and I have no plans. It's not that great of a holiday anyway," she said.

"Oh, come on. How could you say that? You get to spend some time with someone you love, enjoying chocolates and sweet gifts."

"Not when I have murderers to put away. And I don't have anyone to spend it with."

"You have me," I said.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"I'm sure we'll all have a great Valentine's Day," Castle said.

"I'm sure we will," my aunt mumbled.

* * *

A few hours went bye and everyone was still kind of down. They perked up though when they got a nice lead in the case. Everyone went out to the new location that was brought up, so I decided to do some of my own police work. I was going to make sure everyone was going to have a great Valentine's Day. While I tried to figure out how to help everyone, I heard a phone buzz near bye. I looked around and I spotted Ryan's phone on his desk. I went over and picked it up, he had a message from Jenny.

I opened up his phone and read the message: " _Ryan, I know you don't want to celebrate Valentine's Day with me and that's okay. I love you._ "

I thought that was a sweet message and I figured out what to do. I put Ryan's phone back where it was and left the precinct. I headed back to Aunt Kate's apartment and broke out my piggy bank. I grabbed some money and went to a local flower shop.

"Hello, young lady. What can I do for you?" a nice older lady asked me.

"Can I send some flowers to people?" I asked.

"Sure, what are you looking for?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure. You see, everyone at my aunt's precinct are not experience a great Valentine's weekend, so I want to make sure everyone has a good one."

"Well aren't you a sweet little thing. I think I can help you out."

"Great. I have about forty bucks, and I have about three people on my list."

"I think I have just the thing."

We went around the flower shop and she showed me how to make a whole bouquet of mixed flowers. Once we gathered enough for three different bouquets, we headed back to the checkout desk.

"So, do you want these to come with a card?" the lady asked.

"Yes, but I want you to address them from someone else, not from me," I said.

"Well, okay. Let's start with the first one."

"I want that one to be from Kevin Ryan to his wife Jenny. I want the card to have something romantic on it because they just got married about a month ago."

"That's so sweet. I can do that. Do you have the address where I can have my deliverer go to?"

"Yeah."

I gave her the address and she put that bouquet aside.

"Who's next?"

"I want one sent to the coroner's office at the 12th precinct. It should be addressed to Lanie Parish. I want the card to be from Javier Esposito. They're always on again of again, so I want it to be a sweet little card."

"All right, I'll make a note of that. And the last one."

"That one's going to be addressed to Kate Beckett. It should be delivered to the 12th precinct and for the card, it should be from Richard Castle."

"Wait, the writer?"

"Yeah, he shadows my aunt at work."

"Your aunt is the inspiration for his Nikki Heat novels."

"Uh-huh."

"Wow, very cool. I'll include a free teddy bear in all your orders too."

"Awesome, thanks a lot."

"It's no problem. Is that all?"

"Yep, that should be it."

"Okay, we'll get these out as soon as we can tomorrow."

"Great, I hope everyone likes it."

"I'm sure they will."

I made my way back to the precinct after I finished my order with the florist. When I arrived, I was enveloped into a tight hug from my Aunt Kate.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," she said.

"What did I do?" I asked.

She gave me a stern look and said, "You weren't here and you weren't at home. I was worried about you. I had no clue where you were."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to do something."

"Next time, tell me or someone before you run off. Anything could have happened to you and you know that."

"I know, I won't do it again."

Castle pulled me into a hug too and said, "Your aunt was so worried about you. I was too."

"Sorry, about that. I just had a plan and I wanted to run with it."

"I understand that. I find myself doing things like that too."

* * *

The next day, we got up early and headed to the precinct. When we went in there, there wasn't one mention about what today was. It was straight to the case and talking about any potential suspects. But it all changed once one o'clock rolled around. Ryan's phone rang and he answered it.

"Hey Jenny. What's up? Wait, what? Calm down…. I did…? I don't remember… You do…. Oh, I mean… You're welcome… Yeah, I'll see you when I can… bye…" Ryan said and hung up.

"What was that all about?" Esposito asked.

"Jenny, said that she loved the flowers I got her and the cute little teddy bear. She said that she loved the card too. But I don't remember buying anything… Did I…?" Ryan asked himself, looking confused.

"Wow, dude. Married life sure has got you going crazy."

"Yeah, I guess so… But at least Jenny's happy now."

"That's great."

"Javie!" Lanie's voice echoed through the precinct.

Esposito turned around and she grabbed him into a tight hug, with a large smile gracing her face.

"Thank, you so much for the sweet gift. Even though I told you not to, you did anyway," she said.

"What?" he asked, looking perplexed.

"The flowers and the teddy bear."

"Flowers… Teddy bear… I didn't get you that."

"Your name is on the card."

She handed a cute pink card with flowers on it and he read it.

"I didn't do this… I don't remember going to a flower shop…"

"Well this is strange. Jenny gets random things from Ryan. Lanie gets random things from Esposito. It's like a mysterious case of Valentine's," Castle said.

Everyone looked at each other oddly and then a man with another delivery came in.

"Kate Beckett?" the man asked.

Aunt Kate looked at the man and said, "That's me."

He handed over the teddy bear and flowers and said, "Here you go, these are for you. Happy Valentine's Day."

The man left and Aunt Kate opened the envelope, getting out a simple red card. She looked at it strangely before looking at Castle, "You bought me flowers?'

"What!? I didn't buy you flowers," he said and took the card from her.

He read over it and said, "I didn't… I really didn't…"

"So, wait. We all got Valentine's gifts from some random stranger?" Lanie asked.

"It can't be too random. They have to know us," Aunt Kate said as she thought about it.

All eyes went to me and I gave a very large shrug of the shoulder.

"Did you do this?" my aunt asked.

"Well, yeah. You all looked so down and were working like crazy. I thought you all needed a little pick me up," I said.

"Aww… that's the cutest thing ever," Castle said.

"That is the sweetest thing… I guess I have been a little caught up in work," Lanie said.

"Yeah, me too. You want to go to dinner tonight?" Esposito asked.

"Yeah, sure," she said.

"Great."

"Thanks mini B. You got me out of the dog house with Jenny," Ryan said.

"No problem, Ryan," I said.

"This was really nice of you, Em. But we all still have a case to solve," Aunt Kate said, killing the mood.

"Yeah," everyone mumbled.

* * *

The rest of the day went bye pretty fast. They actually found their killer and was able to arrest him easily. I have a feeling my mood booster had something to do with them catching the killer. We got to go home right after Aunt Kate finished her paper work and when we walked in the door, I was surprised with a whole bunch of Valentine's goodies and people who I came to love. Everyone was standing in our living room, Alexis, Mrs. Rodgers, Lanie, Esposito, Jenny, Ryan and Castle.

"What is all this?" I asked.

"We wanted to say thank you for what you did," Ryan said.

"Yeah, and Castle thought surprising you with some stuff would be cool," Esposito said.

"Yep, and your Aunt Kate agreed. So, we bought you some stuff and are here to say thank you," Castle said.

"Wow, this is great," I said.

"Thanks, Em. You've made this Valentine's Day a one to remember," Aunt Kate said.

"It's my pleasure. Just call me Cupid."

They all laughed at me and we spent the rest of our Valentines hanging out together, like one big happy family.


End file.
